Playing Games-Love Stages
by Rin8799
Summary: What if... instead of meeting by playing Cardfight! Vanguard, they played something else? Like Just Dance or Chess? (Lots of pairings inside)


**Playing Games-Love Stage**

Note: This some of my pairings in Cardfight! Vanguard, since I don't know how to add AkariXMiwa and NaokiXMaki here. Some pairings might not be the same as yours. By the way, I didn't put the down times of relationship here.

**Meeting **_Kenji-Yuri _Just Dance

Yuri put her hat on as she gave a challenging sign to the other players. Oh, she's famous alright. The best dancer of Just Dance in that shop. No one ever accepted her challenge and won. Today should've been like that too, really. She didn't realised it. Till a mysterious boy showed up. Giving a sly shy smile at her and then stepping up next to her. He chose a song and Yuri was sure it's for two players.

When it was loading he said to her, "Nice to meet you, now, if I win my prize would be you going on a date with me"

'So sly'. Yuri felt the nerve of punching him. Nonetheless they did play. Yuri was amazed, since no other words can describe it.

For the first time, Yuri lost. "Now... you owe me a date and tell me your name?"

"Usui Yuri"

"Yuri, I'm Mitsusada Kenji. Let's get to know each other. It's better than playing with someone you don't actually know" Kenji said. Yuri shamelessly accepted his hand as she felt her heart beats faster when she realised it already they were already best friends, meeting every few days in a week.

**Confessing **_Kamui-Emi _Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare?" Emi asked Kamui. They were on a lunch break. They sat in front of each other, with a table separating them. Simply, they were on a cafe working on a project. Since Kamui really need help with creativity while Emi was asking him about the questions in her classes. Kamui raised his eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"Truth or dare? Come on let's play a little Kamui-kun~" Emi pouted. Kamui had to hold himself down. After all he had liked her since long ago, he was beginning to be able to control his feelings and not faint or stutter around her, but if she kept being so cute, Kamui's not really sure how long he can keep his feelings inside.

"Truth"

"Do you like me or not?" Kamui 'almost' spilled his glass of juice across the project they were working on. Kamui coughed himself purposely to TRY to regain his strength back to his self. Emi was smiling but he can tell he was serious. It was silence, as if everything was silent purposely to wait an answer from Kamui. Kamui knew the best that he have to answer. If he doesn't, he had a bad feeling something will happen that he will surely regret later.

Kamui took a deep breath, gathered all his courage. "Yes I do like you"

Kamui's face was blushing. But even though he answered the only response from Emi was a tint blush on her cheeks. WHich made Kamui unsure of her feelings for him. He have to let it go for now. Kamui asked her, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Kamui didn't expect a 'truth' coming out of Emi's mouth. Since whenever they play this small little game Emi would always pick dare 'in case someone wanted to know one of my secrets, I would rather do a dare' she would always reason. Kamui decided to give a little revenge from the previous question, and he knew his heart's prepared in case it was something that would hurt him. And so, Kamui asked her; "Do you like me or not?"

"Yes" Well, Kamui didn't expect that too.

**Dating **_Tetsu-Suiko_ Chess

Tetsu moved his horse closer to Suiko's King, but in a safer place. Suiko maintained her composure, any reckless move and she would lose. They've been sitting on the same chair, in front of each other, in the same room, playing the same game, for quite a long time. At first it was just Tetsu teaching his girlfriend who he have been dating for months, how to play chess because she wanted to know how. But it got out of hand with Suiko wanted to win but not wanting Tetsu to hold back. "Suiko. Why don't we stop for a while"

"No" Suiko answered with no hesitation "I want to finish this game". Tetsu sighed, how did he managed to date such a stubborn girl? he himself doesn't know. But he actually never once regretted accepting the girl in front of him confession. Ren and Asaka entered the room, clearly they just got back from their date. And they were really surprised when they found the two lovers still playing chess. Suiko moved her piece and took one of Tetsu's piece.

"You guys are still playing? It's been going for hours now!" Ren exclaimed, as if they needed to be told twice. Tetsu didn't bother answering his question since Ren stated the obvious. Tetsu moved his piece, not realising a smirk had appeared from Suiko's face.

"Finally!" Suiko shouted happily. Ren and Asaka was startled when they heard the usually composed girl shouting like that. Asaka almost dropped Ren's tea even. Tetsu was the only one confused. Then he looked at the chessboard where Suiko had just moved her piece. For the second time Tetsu sighed. He really can't believe how stupid it is to fall for such an easy trap. Suiko smiled, "Checkmate"

"Okay. Okay" Tetsu smiled. "Come on now. Get ready, I'll treat us to the amusement park and a special dinner. I'll tidy this up"

Suiko smiled happily as she danced out the room. Tetsu helplessly smile at her from behind. He can't believe how much she tried just to get them on a date.

**Promising**_ Kai-Misaki_ Slenderman

"Wait! Misaki don't look over there!" Kai desperately shouted. They were playing Slenderman. Not multiplayer but Kai's controlling where they walk while Misaki's controlling where they look. They collected three out of eight papers already. What Kai just realised is that Misaki is one curious girlfriends. It's already nighttime and Misaki was staying over Kai's place, leaving Shin all alone.

"But I wanna see Toshiki~" Misaki pouted as she looked the other way. Slenderman was right behind them in the computer and Misaki knew that. Kai was running forward but Misaki kept looking back which made them run into Slenderman instead.

"We're never going to finish the game if this keeps up" Kai reasoned. He actually hated having to scold his girlfriend while he knew she was just playing around but he really wanted to finish the game quick so that he could cuddle with her, although Misaki were on his lap and he's practically having his arms around her so that he could reach the keyboard, but Kai meant cuddling like real cuddling. The Slenderman was gone and Kai looked at the big tree. "Oh Misaki. Over there. There's a paper"

Misaki saw it too and directed them to the paper.

The next action seriously satisfied Kai. Since it turned out Misaki's also an easily-scared girlfriend.

"No! Toshiki!" Misaki shouted as she circled her arms around Kai's neck and made her cling unto him purposely. She had her eyes closed and Kai can feel her warmth around him. The Slenderman had appeared right behind them and freaked the hell out of Misaki. It took a few seconds for Kai to process what was happening though. Then Kai warmly smiled as the 'game over' appeared on the screen. Kai brushed Misaki's head over and over again trying to calm her down since she's even shivering. She stopped shivering but Misaki kept muttering, "I don't wan to play anymore. Please no more"

Kai eyed the Slenderman on the menu screen and silently thanked him to make her be so close to him. Then Kai shut the computer down. "Misaki, let's go to bed. It's time to sleep"

But there was no respond. So Kai pick Misaki up like how a mother would carry her baby around since it seems she won't let go of her hands. Plus Kai didn't want her to let go. Kai laid her to the bed and laid next to her. Kissed her forehead lovingly as he said, "Don't worry. You're mine. if the Slenderman is real I'll kick him. I promise no one will hurt you. So just sleep. Okay?"

Kai wasn't actually waiting for a response but he felt a light clutch on his t-shirt, "Okay. I love you Toshiki" Kai raised his eyebrow and then softly smiled. He took Misaki's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too Misaki"

**Proposing**_ Ren-Asaka_ Minecraft

"Asaka go over there!"

"Here Ren?"

"Yup. Wait a bit okay?" Ren said. They were face to face but separated with their own laptop. They were playing the game that almost everyone loves, Minecraft. Ren told Asaka to wait on top of the mountain while he went somewhere else. Asaka doesn't like the idea much though. The sun is almost setting and they set the difficulty high. Just in a few more seconds mob of the nights will start appearing. When Asaka look over in front of her Ren was having an easy-going expression but Asaka knew deep down he was serious.

"Okay~ It's ready now. Asaka follow me" Ren said as Ren's character suddenly appeared behind her. Asaka almost hit him with her diamond sword too. Asaka followed Ren. Then she noticed something a bit odd. If she remembers right the place she's walking through is usually a pretty big forest but now there's less and cobblestones were marking the way around the forest with torches to light the way. Suddenly Ren stopped and announced to her "Here it is"

Asaka looked up from the path of cobblestones. She saw the beautiful big house. The dark oaks blending with the snow that was from the right side of the forest and the peonies, sunflowers and roses adored the garden while the house was surrounded with the stone fences to make sure no monsters could get in. Asaka was too awed to even say a word. Ren was happy looking at her expressions though. Ren walked to the front door and opened the door while he said, "Come on, I'll give you a tour"

Asaka was greeted with beautiful decorations. Asaka don't know how Ren did this probably when Asaka was mining though. Then they were on the third floor. Two beds were on the middle at the east part while from the bed they can see the beautiful sunset because the wall in front of the bed are made of glasses. Ren eyed Asaka's expressions which were priceless, he took a deep breath and asked her "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Ren, it's so beautiful that like would be an understatement. I love it" Asaka answered and Ren smiled warmly while Asaka continued to observe the room. Ren stood up from his chair. Asaka noticed the sudden action of her boyfriend and she took her attention off the screen. Ren took a small box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee and seriously Asaka was hoping she doesn't hope too much on what might be happening.

"Great then. I've bought a house familiar to that house with a familiar, well not exactly like that, decorations on an island where we will enjoy our honeymoon and vacations. But first of course I need your acceptance. Narumi Asaka. I love you so much and I want to spend all the rest of my days with you, will you marry me?"

Ren had said it so sweetly and honestly. With a smiling face that Asaka cannot resist. Asaka knew she could almost fly with this. Asaka can't find her voice so she nodded as happy tears came out of her eyes. Well, why would she reject the man she's been chasing after for years? And so Asaka and Ren found themselves connected with a kiss and ring on their finger.


End file.
